The Dog Walker
by Adrianna-Rossetti
Summary: An excited Andrea goes along with Miranda to the dog park for the first time where she meets a handsome man who has an apparent crush on her lady! Just a one-shot :)


**Just a thought I had after watching a tv episode I saw! **** I noticed that a lot of Mirandy fics had a jealous Miranda, but not a jealous Andrea... So I decided to flip flop it for this fic :) Thanks for reading!**

Andrea pulled her trusty brown jacket out of the closet and put it on, reaching behind her neck and flipping her long brown hair out from under the collar. She then reached down and tucked her jeans into her boots, aware of the cool air that came with fall in New York. Double-checking her pockets for her phone, keys, and gloves, Andrea then rushed down the stairs of the townhouse, skipping down them two at a time like a small child would do. Pausing at the bottom of the stairs to look admiringly at her beautiful wife, Andrea felt her heart swell with love. Her brown eyes traveled over the iconic silver hair, which was perfectly coiffed, and down the body she loved to touch, which was covered by an expensive Prada coat. The woman turned and Andrea was caught in her loving gaze.

"Really Andrea, must you wear such a pedestrian coat?" Miranda drawled, yet her blue eyes sparkled with love and humor.

"Oh stop it," Andrea grinned and finished walking down the stairs. "You know you love this jacket!"

"Mmm," Miranda hummed as Andrea wrapped her lanky arms around her slender frame. Reciprocating the hug, she said, "You're right. It's the jacket you wore when you decided to wave idiotically at me from across the street with that adorable grin on your face."

She could feel Andrea's smirk against her cheek. "I'm so happy you decided to pursue me after that day."

"As I recall," Miranda pulled back to look into her love's eyes, "you were the one who approached me first. And you brought me dinner on our first date."

"Yes," Andrea sighed happily at the memory. "Anyways, ready to go?"

"Yes. Let me put Patricia on the leash first and then we can go," Miranda said, stepping out of the comforting embrace.

Clipping the leather leash onto Patricia's collar, Miranda straightened up and offered a rare smile to Andrea. Andrea grinned back and chivalrously offered her own arm for Miranda to take. The Editor rolled her eyes, but decided to humor her wife and looped her own arm with Andrea's. Pulling the door open, the two stepped out into the afternoon sun.

* * *

The New York sun shone warmly down on the couple, providing some warmth from the chilly fall air. They had walked the ten blocks it took to get to the dog park where Miranda took Patricia whenever the twins were with their Dad. Today was the first day she took Andrea with her, as the younger woman was always busy writing or scheduling interviews. They spent their short journey talking and enjoying each other's company. The paparazzi had been somewhat tame, however both women knew that a couple of good shots had been taken of them as they strode down the sidewalk. Neither of them cared though, since at the beginning of their marriage the paparazzi had been crazy, each newspaper and magazine wanting the hottest photos of the world's hottest new couple. Thankfully, the press died down quite a bit within a month of their marriage. And now, a year and a half later, the paparazzi still followed them whenever they went out, but were a lot less demanding and annoying.

Now, Andrea and Miranda found themselves sitting on the park bench with their hands interlocked together, watching their big St. Bernard play with the other dogs in the park.

"This is wonderful," Andrea sighed and rested her head on Miranda's shoulder. "Have I told you yet that you look beautiful today like you do every day?"

"You just did," Miranda tightened her fingers on Andrea's hand. "You look beautiful as well Andrea. As you do every day."

She turned her head and pressed her lips to Andrea's forehead, making the brunette close her eyes and smile. She would never get tired of Miranda's kisses. Hearing the faint click of a camera nearby, Andrea groaned inwardly but remained with her head resting against Miranda's shoulder. She kept her eyes closed and listened to the noises that surrounded her. Some dogs were barking, and an occasional leash would rattle, signaling that it was time for a dog to go home. Andrea could hear the soft sound of Miranda's breathing mixed with a couple of birds singing in the tree, and she decided that that precise moment was the most perfect and relaxed moment of her life. And how could it not be? She was sitting next to the love of her life and listening to the beautiful sounds of nature.

"Hello Miranda," a voice that was slightly accented broke her thoughts.

Snapping her eyes open, she frowned slightly when they landed on a tall, handsome man with dark features. He had medium-length slightly curly black hair, and emerald eyes. Andrea felt a stab of jealousy shoot through her when she studied the gorgeous man. Obviously, he was comfortable with Miranda, since he approached the usually icy and unapproachable Editor.

"Hello Aiden," Miranda grinned her real grin at him, which made Andrea frown even more. She thought she was the only one who was privileged enough to be able to see Miranda's beautiful smile.

"How are you?" he asked, gripping the gold Ralph Lauren dog leash that held his chocolate-colored lab.

_Damn Italian accents_, Andrea bit her lip.

"I'm wonderful, thank you," Miranda squeezed Andrea's tense hand before saying, "Have you met my wife?"

Aiden looked at Andrea for the first time, and the green-eyed brunette raised her chin and said evenly, "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Andrea Sachs, but you can call me Andy."

"Hello Andy," Aiden smiled and Andrea felt herself swoon a bit inside, despite her suspicion towards the stranger. He really was quite handsome.

"Um," Andrea winced at her falter and then pulled herself together. "I mean, how do you know Miranda?"

"Whenever I'm here, she usually is too," Aiden laughed and shrugged. "The first day I approached her, she was kind enough to indulge me in a short conversation before she left. Every other week after that, I suppose she-how do you say it?-warmed up to me, since she let me talk to her."

"How much warming up did she let you do?" Andrea growled and started to rise until she felt Miranda's hand squeeze her forearm gently.

"Aiden and I are just good friends," Miranda said lowly, trying to meet her lover's eyes but failing.

"Oh no Andy," Aiden raised his hands, "nothing like that. Don't worry. I promise, I'm not going to steal your lady away."

"Then how come I've never heard of you before?" Andrea stared at him, much like a hawk staring at its next meal.

Aiden grinned and then turned to his dog, kneeling to take off the expensive leash. "It matters not, doesn't it?" the lab ran towards Andrea, enthusiastically licking the brunette's hands. "Edita! Down! Sorry about that Andy."

"That's ok," Andrea said warily. "Edita fits her."

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked, still trying to look Andrea in the eye.

"Edita means 'expensive' in Italian," Andrea started petting the soft head of the chocolate lab. "And judging by the Coach collar, as well as the Ralph Lauren leash, this dog is living the life of luxury."

Miranda smiled at how smart her young lover was, even if she was being cold towards Aiden. But who could blame her? The older woman knew that the young man had a crush on her from the time she met him. However, she enjoyed his company and drew the lines at physical touching, even if it was just to shake hands or the occasional accidental brushing of the shoulders. Miranda loved Andrea with every fiber of her being, and would never jeopardize their marriage by flirting with another person.

Aiden chuckled and said, "Yeah. My Edita is pretty spoiled. She's been me since she was a puppy, and I try and treat her with as many goods as I can."

"Oh," was all Andrea said as she scratched behind Edita's ears.

Patricia bounding past the three adults with her tongue hanging out, and Edita's ears pricked up. Barking, she abandoned Andrea's attention to go and run after her friend. "Excuse me ladies," Aiden reached up and scratched the back of his head before jogging off behind the dogs. There was a somewhat awkward silence that followed.

"Hey Miranda," Andrea asked softly, her eyes trained on the Italian man who was playfully wrestling with his dog in the distance. Patricia was bouncing around them, barking crazily. Despite herself, Andrea could feel a smile creep on her face as she watched the lively scene.

"What is it darling?" Miranda started caressing the back of Andrea's hand.

"Can I ask you to do something?" Andrea reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair off her face, just to have it blow back in her eyes again.

"Anything," Miranda reached up with her own hand and gently tucked the strand back into place, murmuring "beautiful", which made Andrea blush lightly. Finally, large brown eyes locked onto Miranda's blue ones, making the Editor feel lucky she was sitting, as she suddenly felt weak in the knees.

"Can you take me with you to the dog park every time you go?" Andrea stared at Miranda seriously.

"Oh darling, I promise," Miranda smiled and leaned in to capture her wife's lips. Hearing the muted click of the camera, she smirked and deepened the kiss, making Andrea squeak with surprise. They had never shown so much PDA in front of the cameras before! But in that moment, with Miranda's hands cupping her face, Andrea could care less. After Miranda finally pulled back, she looked smugly at Andrea who was sporting an adorable pink blush on her cheeks.

"I love you Miranda," Andrea rested her forehead against her wife's.

"And I love you Andrea. I will never leave you," Miranda said, knowing her love's fears.

"Good. Because you're _mine,_" Andrea growled and cupped her love's face, feeling all of the envy and anger drain out of her system as she caressed Miranda's pink lips again with her own.

Miranda felt herself swoon again when she heard the protective words the brunette uttered. Her hands came up to tangle in the long brown stands that she loved to play with, and pulled Andrea even closer. Breaking away, Andrea started giggling.

"What?" Miranda said, thoroughly annoyed that she had broken their make-out session. She wound her arms around Andrea's waist.

"I'm pretty sure Aiden knows who you belong to now," Andrea's eyes gleamed mercilessly as she stared at the young man, who was sitting on the ground with Edita, gaping at them with a mix of amusement, awe, and heartbreak.

"Andrea!" Miranda scolded.

"Hey, nobody gets to mess with my lady..." Andrea frowned, turning back to look at Miranda.

"Did you know that you're incredibly hot when you're all possessive?" Miranda brushed the back of her hand against the brunette's face that was quickly turning red.

"No, I wasn't aware of that," Andrea smiled at Miranda and resumed the position that she was in before Aiden and his fancy dog came, resting her head against Miranda's shoulder and interlocking their fingers together again. Everything was peaceful again, now knowing that the handsome man was no longer a threat. Andrea closed her eyes again and felt a huge smile stretch across her face.

"Darling?" Miranda asked after a few minutes of quietness.

"Yes Mira?"

"Aiden is moving back to Italy next week."


End file.
